Twisted Fate
by Melodystar101
Summary: My twist Twilight. Bella meets the Cullen's pretty much the same way, only Bella is different. This is my first published story on fanfiction so go easy on me. please read and review. I don't own anything, except any new character's that come along in the story and any personality trait changes with Bella.
1. A Family

**A twisted fate **

**Prologue:**

**Hi, my name is Bella Swan and this is my story. On the outside I look seventeen but I've been alive for 109 years. I m impeccably fast, strong, and beautiful. I'm not a vampire but I am similar to one. I was not changed into what I am I was born into it. No one was why, both my parents were human but I m told me once I was destined to be what I am. I look like a human, and even have a heart beat but I can t die. My blood is sort of frozen I guess you can say and the only working organ I have is my brain and my heart. I have every power known to man. I was told once that I was born to be the most powerful being ever to walk on this earth. It is a blessing and a curse. I was put on this earth to protect people and some vampires. I m something they call a guardian that s been my title for as long as I can remember. My arch enemy is the Volturi, because I protect innocent vampires and people. I have always been a loner I've been alone for as long as I can remember, but that all changed when I met the Cullen family.**

**Chapter One:**

**A family Today is my first day at Forks High School. Another year of school this is the one thing I hate about not aging going to school after school. And even worse I can read their minds. What they are thinking at the moment and what they have ever thought in their entire life! It s very annoying sometimes but comes in handy, because that way I know if they are lying to me or not. I m heading to school in a small town in a midnight blue Porsche 911 turbo. I know I m going to stick out but it s all I have to drive. I have more than enough money to buy a car so I could fit in but I like to drive fast.I pulled into the parking lot and found that I was right about sticking out the most expensive car was a shiny silver Volvo and even it stood out, I parked next to it. I stepped out of the car to find a bunch of students staring at the car but as soon as I stepped out their gaze shifted to me and most of the guys mouths dropped open. Then came their thoughts.**

**'Wow that girl is hot!'**

**'Who is that tramp?!'**

**Not only can I hear that but I also saw a bunch of their stories, so I pretty much knew everything about them just by walking by. I finally made it through the crowd and into the front office. I was then greeted by middle aged woman named Mrs. Cope. She looked up, smiled and said, "Ah you must be Isabella Swan I've been expecting you, here is your class schedule and a map. Enjoy your first day."**

**I smiled tenderly back and said, "thank you."**

**Then I went in to find my locker. The day was going by slow as usual after three long really boring classes it was finally time for lunch. I stuffed my books in my locker and went to lunch. After going through the line I looked around to look for a place to sit. As I was surveying the cafeteria I noticed a family with gold eyes as soon as I met their gaze I knew what they were**

**'Vampires!' I thought.**

**As soon as the thought came into my head the bronze haired guy's head snapped towards me. That's when I figured out his power well I guess I should explain it to them. I started to walk towards them I heard the bronze hair boy tell the others that I knew about them. Then their emotions went wild. I sent some calm toward them and then stood in front of their table.**

**"Hi my name is Bella" I smiled.**

**They all stared at me then the blond haired guy spoke," Hi Bella do you mind telling us how you know what we are and how you just manipulated our emotions?"**

**I smiled and giggled slightly, "Well it s a long story and I can t explain it here." Then the small pixie girl smiled and said, Well in that case why don t you come over to our house tonight and explain. And you re welcome to sit down here and have lunch if you would like.**

**"I would love that!" and with that, I sat down. I then got to know their names, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. The day dragged on and then finally the bell rang and it was time to go to the Cullen s house. I followed them to their house and they invited me in. Alice flew over to me and pulled me over to a blond haired man and a young beautiful woman. She said Bella I would like you to meet our parents Carlisle and Esme.**

**Nice to meet you Bella they smiled at me. Nice to meet you both as well. We made our way to the living room and sat down in various places. Most the family paired with spouses sitting in a love seat together or on the floor and that left Edward and I on the couch. Edward turned to me and said, "okay please explain how you, a human knows about us?'**

**I smiled, Get comfortable, it s a very long story.**

**They all took their seats and waited for me to begin. First of all I m not what I appear to be. I m no ordinary human; I m very strong, fast, and smart. Just like you I don t age, and there is no need for me to eat. I also can t die. I have more powers than anyone can count including all of yours. I have a heart beat but that s it, my blood is frozen and I have better senses than even all of you have. I m what they call a guardian; I was destined to be stronger, faster, and smarter than any creature on earth. I know this all seems crazy but it s all true I can prove it if I need to.**

**Carlisle smiled and said, "That won t be necessary we believe you." I sighed.**

** Alice jumped up and down and said, "You have to stay with us! Please, please!?" **

**I looked at Carlisle and Esme and said, "I wouldn't want to intrude..."**

** They smiled and said, "Of course, You wouldn't be intruding. Alice why don t you show Bella to the extra bedroom?" She flew over to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.**

**She showed me to a beautiful room with the entire back wall glass just like the rest of the house. The walls were a rich purple color and most of the furniture was black. It was perfect for me! I looked at Alice confused, she met my gaze and explained, "Esme always hoped that a girl would move in here that s why the walls are purple." She giggled. "Well I will let you get settled in and give you your privacy, oh and your closet is fully stocked!"**

**"Thanks Alice!" And with that she left. I went over to the totally unnecessary bed and laid down for a little while. I hadn't laid there long when I heard the piano being played softly down stairs. The song was beautiful and pretty soon I got curious to who it was so I walked down stairs to see it was Edward. I came in and sat down on the couch he turned his head and smiled at me but didn t stop. After a few minutes the song came to a close and he turned to me. I looked to the piano and back to him.**

**"My turn!" I told him. **

**He looked at me for a minute then smiled and got up so I could sit down. I turned to the keys and started to play a song I wrote years ago. I heard in his thoughts the word WOW! I looked at him and smiled but also kept playing. The others heard the song and didn't recognize it so came down to see who it was and soon they were right behind me watching. When I finished they all clapped of me. Edward turned to me and said, "That was amazing where did you learn to play like that?"**

** "Um, Julliard..." His eyes widened and he said, "You went to Julliard, when?"**

**"1989, why?"**

**"I went to Julliard in 1987!"**

**"Really? Was it just for piano?"**

**"Yes, what about you?" he asked with curiosity and excitement.**

**"Mine was for vocal and piano". I explained**

**"You sing to?!" esme asked with excitement**

**I smiled, "Yes."**

**We all moved over to sit down and just started to get to know each other. We all had a lot in common, for once I finally felt as though I had a family. Edward heard that and said, "You do." It was then I knew of two things, one I was going to love it here and two I was completely in love with Edward and I barely knew him! He heard me and must have remembered he could send me his thoughts.**

**'I can t explain it either but I m in love with you too!'**

**Apparently everyone else could see it too and they all thought it was great that Edward had finally found someone to be with after all these s been two months sense I came onto the Cullen family and me and Edward were in separable. We were now officially dating and Emmet had made it a habit to make fun of us. But we didn t care. Alice and Rose had already dragged me on about thirty shopping trips but it was fun going with them.**

**Chapter two: The game**

**Me and Edward were in my room talking when Alice came in and said, "There is a thunderstorm out do you two want to play some baseball?"**

**Edward smiled and I said, "We re in, I want to show you all what I can do!" and with that we headed to the clearing**


	2. Disastrous

**Chapter 2**

**Well we made it to the clearing in less than two minutes; they were all amazed at how fast I was. I even beat Edward, and with that they were all very impressed. Emmet ****started laughing when he saw the look on Edwards face as well as everyone else. In his emotions I noticed he was amazed, distraught,and kind of annoyed by being beat by ****a girl.**

**And his thoughts confirmed that,****'How could she have beaten me?!'****he thought. **

**I laughed,****"I told you I was born to be the best at everything!"**

**I was excited to show them my skills so I said,"So lets get playing!"**

** Emmet yelled, "I'm a captain!" **

**I had a better idea! "No let's do guys against girls!" **

**Everyone s face lit up and Alice said, "That's a great idea!" **

**"Guys are up to bat first." Jasper said.**

** And with that we all took our places; I was in the outfield, ****Esme took first, Alice second and Rose took third. Emmet was up to bat first, I had a hunch that he hit the hardest so I crouched and got ready to spring. As soon as the he ****hit the ball I sprang up in the air,grabbed the ball, and did a flip in the air, then summer-salted on to the ground. Then landed perfectly on my feet and held the ball ****up in the air, I didn't even give poor Emmet enough time to start running.**

** Esme smiled and yelled, "OUT!" **

**All of the guys mouths were hanging open. And the girls just ****laughed. The game continued like that for the rest of the evening and thanks to me the girls won by a land slide! **

**Emmet mumbled, "Yeah guys against girls great idea...****not!" **

**The girls just laughed and Edward came over to me and said, "Wow! That was amazing Bella!" **

**I smiled and said, "Thanks."**

**They all decided to go hunting I had no ****need to hunt so I decided to head home and enjoy some time alone. And plus I had a surprise for Edward. I had been hearing notes in my head for two day, but I didn't want ****to play it with the rest of the family around I wanted to be alone. As soon as I walked in the door I went straight to the piano and began to play. The song started out ****kind of slow sort of like our relationship, then it moved to kind of exciting like when he found out about my powers and when he first asked me to be his ****girlfriend,next it went soft and calm, and then came to a close. It was beautiful and completely Edward! And I knew he would love it! It was then I realized it was ****almost morning and time to go to school. The rest of the family would be home soon and so I made my way up the stairs to get dressed. I went into my** **fully stocked closet and picked out an outfit that I knew Alice would approve of. Black skinny jeans hugged to my figure like a second skin and a royal blue sweater that ****showed of my curves perfectly. I walked down the stairs right as the family was coming in the door. Everyone's mouth fell open and Alice squealed and ran up and gave me ****a hug. I laughed at their reactions and walked down to greet them.**

** Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "You look beautiful!" I smiled ****and kissed him on the cheek.**

**"thank you."**

**Edward and I headed to school in my Porsche, and the other's went in Emmet's jeep. we made it to school in record time and stepped out in the ****parking lot and I immediately noticed that there wereat least a hundred people standing in the parking lot staring at us. Well the girls were staring at the guys, and ****the guys gazes were shifting from me to my car. I was blocking their thoughts from me and Edward giving us both a break. With a smile we walked into the building doing our ****best to ignore all the people around us. We made it through our first three classes in a blur and it was time for lunch. We met up and started to head to lunch. I decided ****to stop blocking the thoughts and that was when we learned there was a new student. And he was arrogant and all the girls were going crazy about him. I couldn't ****understand why, my eyes were for only one. Edward smiled at my thoughts and put his arm around my waist. We sat there pretending to eat when we noticed the new guy ****approaching our table. **

**That's when I heard his thoughts,'****WOW ****! That girl is totally hot and totally going to dig me! I give her a week till she's in bed with me!' **

**Eeww! Then I heard Edward growl lightly, I grabbed his hand and rubbed slow circles to calm him. The boy walked up to me and immediately said, "Hey baby, want to go ****out this evening, I mean I look amazing but I would look even better with you standing next to me!"****My whole family was glaring at him.**

** I looked at him and said, "No, I ****already have a date tonight ." His gaze shifted to Edward and his eyes narrowed. Then he did something really low he walked closer to me, put his hand on my boob ****and said, "But you will have a better time with me."**

** Rose lost it before Edward had time to she stood up and said, "First of all you're one of the biggest jerks I've ever ****seen, second of all that right there is a line you NEVER cross with a girl,****and unless you want your head RIPPED from your body by my brothers and my boyfriend I suggest you move your hand right NOW!"**

** He looked from Rose to me and then said, ****"I don't think I will!" **

**then did something unthinkable he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me up from my seat. But as he did that my shirt ripped at the seems and came completely off. I was in front of ****everyone without a shirt on. It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes and with that I pushed him out of ****the way and ran out of the lunchroom. I didn't stop there I got to the woods and took off as fast as I could toward home. I reached the house in less than a minute ****and ran in a blur up to my room faintly hearing Esme yell my name behind me. As soon as I got to my room I grabbed a shirt from the closet put it on and ran to my bed ****and started sobbing. There was a faint knock at the door and then Esme came to sit on the bed next to me.**

** Her voice was worried but soft when she asked,"Are ****you okay?! what happened?" **

**I explained everything, she looked furious but she reined it in and pulled me into her arms while I sobbed. It was very comforting and I ****loved it. It was then that the door opened down stairs and in a second the whole family was in the room asking if I was okay. Told them I was fine and they all came over ****to sit around me. Esme passed me to Edward and the rest of the family left to give us some privacy.**

**The next day..**

**We were all on our way to school again, ugh. I was in t****he Volvo with Edward, Alice, and Jasper.**

** "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Alice asked for the thirteenth time in the last two minutes. **

**"Yes Alice I'm fine I promise." **

**We pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the car and once again everyone was staring. Edward walked around took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze along with my ****favorite smile, wit that we all made our way into the school. We were walking to our locker and we passed the jerk from yesterday and my jaw dropped when I saw the bandage on ****his nose. **

**I raised my eye brow at Edward and he shook his head and said, "Not me, though I wanted to." **

**So then I looked at Jasper and he shook his head so then my gaze ****shifted to Emmet who smiled."Emmet?!" his grin got bigger. **

**"Hey I couldn't let him get away with treating my little sister that way! He's lucky I didn't ****rip his head off!" **

**I laughed and gave him a hug, "Thanks Em."**

** He smiled then we headed to our first class. I had several people come up to me and say they were sorry ****about what happened at lunch and I just replied with a gentle, "Thanks." The rest of the day passed by in a blur and we finally left and went home.**

**_Authors Note: okay.. that's the second chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes. First of all, I'm dyslexic. Second of all, I don't have word on my computer right now :( all I have is notepad :c. I hate reading stories on here with those squares and unfortunately that's the effect that notepad has. So... because I didn't want to annoy my reader's I took the time to erase all the squares and replace all the of them with punctuation... takes FOREVER and it's annoying. Anyway, that's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! thanks to all the reviews I got for the first chapter they inspired me to continue. The next chapter will actually give us an in sight to just how powerful Bella is :). Please review! love you all!_**


	3. Don't mess with me!

**_Author's Note: warning this chapter is really long, but it mentions more of Bella's powers and I think it will set the story in motion. Hope you enjoy it! :) Please review._  
**

**Chapter 3:**

** It had been a fun week, we had the last three days off from school because of sun. Before I knew it, it was Sunday night. I was sitting on the couch reading a book and vaguely listening to Edward and Emmet play a video game. Esme, Rose and Alice were upstairs in Esme's design studio helping Esme plan her next design. Carlisle was at work, and Jasper had went out hunting because we had school in the morning. We were all in our own little worlds just passing the time we had till we had to pretend to be human again. Suddenly there was a gasp up stairs and all our eyes shot to the stairs just as Alice appeared shaking. **

**"Alice, what's going on?" Edward's voice on edge.**

**The disturbing thing was she wasn't thinking much. Just 'can't see' and 'can't find him' after a full two minutes of her shaking she was calm enough to speak.**

**"Jasper... he's... he... his future... gone... I was trying to see when he'd be... home... and he just... disappeared..." that set her into a whole new round of sobbing.**

**"Alice, don't panic you stay here with Esme. The rest of us will go look for him, Esme call Carlisle and ask him to meet us in the behind the house. We'll see if we can track is scent if we don't find anything within 30 miles we'll come back and get Carlisle." I tried to keep my voice as calm and authoritative as possible.**

**Esme nodded, with that we shot out of the door heading through the back yard and across the river. We followed his scent as for miles, it seemed to be all over the place then suddenly it just disappeared. We all stopped dead in our tracks looking at each other. We knew that there was only one way that his scent could just disappear without a trace. It meant, he wasn't alone and who ever had found him the were carrying him. Which only meant one thing, somehow the had caught him off guard and they had to have knocked him out. Jasper is an Empath, to catch him off guard it would have to be someone that was fast enough to do something without him having a chance to fight back. After standing there staring at each other in shock we nodded at each other and flew back to the house seeing Carlisle waiting for us. I didn't want Alice to panic so I sent Carlisle my thoughts.**

**'We followed his scent as far as we could when suddenly it disappeared, I have a plan but I can't say it here with Alice. We'll go to the clearing that's two miles from here and we can discuss it' he nodded and told the other's where we were headed. **

**"You all go on i'll be right behind you I need to tell Alice something." **

**Edward hesitated but the look I gave him convinced him and he took off following the others. I flew into the house see Alice sitting on the couch with her knee's up to her chest shaking with unshed tears. I broke my heart to see her this way. I touched Esme's knee as I passed her and stood in front of Alice, then lifted her head to look into her eyes.**

**"Alice I promise you that I will find him and bring him home safely if I have to do everything in my power to do it, I will find him!" she nodded and her head dropped back to her knees. I sighed, smiled at Esme and then took off out the back door. **

**I met the rest of our family in that clearing they were tossing ideas on what to do, but I already knew. I met them in the middle and stood in front of them. I gave them all a smile as they waited for me to talk, all fidgeting with worry and anticipation. **

**"I have an idea, you all know about my powers and that I have Jasper's as well. I think that I can tap into my power of tracking and his powers of empath and figure out where he is. I'm going to warn you to do this I have to tap completely into my powers, I have to get lost in them and I won't stop until I find him." They all nodded and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.**

**"Do your thing Bells" **

**With that I closed my eyes and started to look for his 'light' as soon as I found it, I took off. I didn't care how far I had to run I just kept running. Pretty soon we hit the Atlantic Ocean, I didn't stop I just went straight into the water and kept going. We reached the coast of Europe and there was a warehouse a mile from here. I noticed that the rest of the family had fallen behind but I didn't care I was completely focused on finding my brother. When I saw what was going on in his thoughts and what they were about to do to him I lost it! I flew into the building and snarled.**

**"LET HIM GO!"**

**They paused looking me up and down. The 'ring leader' as I called it smiled and replied with an arrogant response that down right pissed me off.**

**"Why should we beautiful?" **

**Oh that did it. They wanted to see what a beautiful woman could do when they were angry? Well I was gonna show them all right. I was so pissed my frozen blood seemed to boil, I tapped completely into my powers. I used my telepathy and with a flick of my wrist I had them thrown and pinned into the far wall. Using only a fraction of my mind I held them there and flew over to Jasper pulling the chains from his wrists and guiding his weak body to the floor. Then I turned to his kidnappers and with menacing look I decided before I killed them I needed to find out what they wanted.**

**"Okay, Who are you and what do you want with my brother?!" they didn't say anything. That pissed me off. I lit my had on fire and flung it over their heads. **

**"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you limb from limb and set you on fire right this minute!"**

**The ring leader finally decided to talk but his words didn't get us anywhere and only made me act in pure white hot hatred and fury. He smirked**

**"It was fun!" **

**Those three words did it I snapped, I felt my body start to glow. I heard Gasps from my family behind me but I paid them no mind I was too focused. Fire appeared on both hands this time and I used all the force inside me and threw a fireball so big it consumed all six of them in seconds. Once they were burning I calmed down and turned to my family. They looked shocked but then I was consumed by hugs. They were all saying that was amazing! I was exhausted and I started to fall, Edward caught me.**

** "Bella are you okay?" his voice was full of worry. **

**"I'm fine, I just used to many powers at once, plus after running and swimming all the way here I'm just tired." **

**They all nodded and we headed home with Edward carrying were almost home, Jasper flew into the house and I heard Alice scream and a loud noise where she crashed into him. I smiled but it turned into a grimace. I started to feel really bad sort of like everything was caving in on the inside, like my powers and emotions were going rejecting me. I started to shake and I could faintly hear Edward panicking and calling my name. Then everything started to blur around the edges and everything went black..**

**Apov:**

**I couldn't see him... he was gone... I couldn't think... I was falling apart. I couldn't stop sobbing and thinking of Bella's tone of voice when she promised she'd find him. The hours went by... 3... 6...9...12... I was reaching close to insanity on the 18th hour. Suddenly the door flew open and I looked up to see my heart and soul standing in the door way. As soon as I saw him I screamed and ran crashing into him. He caught me mid-air and kissed me. He sat me down talking in a rush about everything Bella did to find him! I couldn't believe it! I made it my mission in that moment to one day do something to repay my newest sister, some how. It was then we heard Edward start to panic and he flew into the living room. The site I saw was unbearable, Bella was paler than usual. Her eyes were open but completely black and she was shaking uncontrollably...**

**_Author's Note: Well, I hope that I did a little better with Grammar and Spelling. I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. Please review and tell me what you think. Love you all! :)_**


End file.
